Alex's Playlist
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: The young ADA leaves something in a squad car that catches the attention of Detective Olivia Benson.


The character's aren't mine. The songs aren't mine. Too bad...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for dropping me off, El," Olivia smiled to her partner as they sat outside her apartment building.

Elliot nodded. "Oh wait you dropped something." He leaned over and picked up a pink IPod.

Olivia took it from him, "That's not mine. It must be Alex's. I drove her to the courthouse on my way to interview Mathews." Olivia slipped it in her pocket, "I'll give it to her tonight when we prep for trail."

"Alright," Elliot smiled, "I'll see you Monday partner."

Olivia turned and walked into her building.

Once in her own apartment, Olivia took off her jacket and slumped on the couch. It had been a long grueling day. She pulled the IPod out of her pocket and looked at it. Olivia smiled. Alex has a pink IPod. It goes along with her Ice Princess nickname, but more with the princess and less with the ice. Olivia thought it was cute.

She thought for a second, debating in her head. On one hand, it was impolite to snoop through people's songs. On the other hand, was her curiosity of what the young ADA listened to.

Olivia's curiosity won out in the end. She turned it on and scanned through the songs. Definitely not what she expected which was classical and opera. There was pop, country, jazz and Olivia even saw a rap song or two.

"Let's see if Ms. Cabot has a playlist for jogging," Olivia said to herself and went to the playlists. She scrolled down. There was the standard Recently Added and Recently Played. She finally saw one that said Jogging. And directly under was one that was a title that caught her attention. It said: Olivia.

Olivia blinked before opening the playlist. She stood and walked over to a small music player and plugged in the IPod. She started the songs and sat back down.

She let the words sleep through her thoughts while contemplating her next move.

_You've got someone here  
Wants to make it all right  
Someone that loves you more  
Than life right here  
You've got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get  
All tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself_

Olivia knew she had feelings for the blonde attorney, but she thought they were completely one-sided. She smiled at the prospect of something more with Alex. She let her mind drift off to Alex's intense blue eyes and the way they looked behind those black rimmed glasses. The way her jaw clenched when she got news that sunk her case. They way her nose wrinkled when she was thinking hard. The raise of her eyebrow when she was too polite to laugh at someone's ridiculous excuse. The way she smiled after a big win. And her laugh when they were all out having drinks.

_When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me_

Alex and Olivia had had dinner together on occasion, but it was always when they were knee deep in an investigation and at someone's desk. They were friends and had told each other secrets they wouldn't dream of telling their male counterparts.

Another song started as Olivia went to picking up the living room. Alex was coming over in half an hour for a trial prep.

_So dear to me  
Always keep me company  
Who needs to go outside  
I will be your silent bride  
I can't take my eyes off you_

She ordered Chinese food and changed into black yoga pants and a navy blue NYPD shirt. Then she sat back down to think.

_Nothing ever needs to be said  
You send your message  
right into my head  
You fill me up when I'm alone  
So soothing is your monotone  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
So maybe you're not as real  
as the others  
But I choose you over all my past lovers  
For they have come and they have gone  
but I can always turn you on  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you _

Should she say anything? Should she leave the music on and let Alex know that the cat was out of the bag? Should she just drop it?

Olivia shook her head. There was no way she was going to drop this. This could be all she ever wanted.

She looked at the clock over the TV. Alex was due any minute. Olivia started getting nervous. What would Alex say?

Suddenly a weird thought jumped into Olivia's head. What if Alex planted the IPod so that she could tell Olivia that there was something there, without having to say it?

She laughed out loud. Alex Cabot beat around the bush? Ha! Alex wasn't the passive aggressive type.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. Olivia walked over to the door and opened it. Alex was standing on the other side with a bag of take out in her hand.

Alex smiled, "I hope you don't mind. The delivery boy was outside and I took care of it."

"You didn't have to," Olivia opened the door wider so Alex would walk in.

Alex had changed clothes since work. She was in jeans and a Columbia hoodie. Her briefcase was nowhere in sight.

Olivia took the food and set it on the table. "You want some wine?"

Alex nodded, "Thanks."

Olivia walked out and returned to fine Alex sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Olivia set the glasses and wine down. She sat on the coffee table across from Alex, "What's wrong?"

Olivia could see Alex's shoulders go up and down with a deep breath. Alex didn't come out of the shelter of her hair and hands, but replied, "You found it. And your listening to it."

"I did," Olivia said softly. She gently took the ADA's hands and pulled them away from her face. Olivia held Alex's hand while Alex still refused to look at her.

Olivia smiled softly as the stubborn attorney. "Dance with me."

Alex looked up at Olivia, confused.

Olivia stood and pulled Alex up with her.

_I can only give you love that lasts forever,  
And a promise to be near each time you call.  
And the only heart I own  
For you and you alone  
That's all,  
That's all... _

Olivia slid her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her close. Alex tensed up for a moment before putting her arms around Olivia's neck.

"What's going on?" Alex softly asked Olivia, looking into her eyes.

"We're dancing," Olivia replied.

Alex allowed herself a small smirk before speaking again, "I meant…that…you're not freaking out. In fact, you ask me to dance." She paused, "I didn't even know it was gone."

Olivia reached up with one hand and put a stray piece of hair behind Alex's ear, sending a blush creeping up the blonde's face. "I'm glad you dropped it in the squad car."

_I can only give you country walks in springtime  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;  
And a love whose burning light  
Will warm the winter's night  
That's all,  
That's all_

Alex's nose wrinkled as she thought.

Olivia smiled fully. She loved it when Alex did that and it was all she could do to keep from grinning like a fool at work when Alex did it.

"What?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"What?" Alex persisted.

"You're cute," Olivia replied, "When you think like that."

Alex blushed and looked away.

Olivia had seen men compliment Alex before and she took it in stride, smiling politely and thanking them. Before turning them down for their invitation of coffee or dinner or a show.

Olivia tilted her head to the side and studied Alex. This wasn't the Alex she saw everyday. This was the Alex she saw when they were out drinking with the boys or when she was driving Alex home or to the courthouse. She wasn't the Ice Princess. She was Alex, a person.

_There are those I am sure who have told you,  
They would give you the world for a toy.  
All I have are these arms to enfold you,  
And a love even time can't destroy. _

Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and closed her eyes. She breathed in Olivia. Is this really happening?

Olivia felt goosebumps appear where Alex's breath caressed her neck. Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd never felt like this before. Sure she'd been in love, but this? This was something way different. Something stronger, warmer, safer.

_If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.  
Say it's me that you'll adore,  
For now and evermore  
That's all,  
That's all. _

They swayed together until the song ended. Another song started. Alex's head shot up. She broke away from Olivia and ran to her IPod. She unplugged it and put it in her back pocket.

Olivia chuckled, "What was that?"

"No way," Alex shook her head,

"Was it dirty?" Olivia asked.

Alex bit her lip and guiltily nodded. She blushed again.

Olivia stepped up to her and took her hands, "You don't have to be scared of me."

Alex waved that off, "I could never be scared of you. It's just…I was so sure nothing would ever happen."

"Me too," Olivia confessed.

Alex looked quizzically at Olivia, "When?"

"A couple weeks after you started working with us," Olivia laid it all out, "I saw that you cared and that you'd put her neck on the line for anyone you thought needed it. I saw that you're brave and determine and driven." Olivia paused letting her words sink in, "Then I saw you were vulnerable. You got nervous. I saw you were real, but you pushed past everything and you're still standing, above everything else."

Tears were in Alex's eyes, "Wow."

Olivia pulled Alex into a hug. Olivia went over the speech she made and realized it was probably the cheesiest thing she'd ever said out loud, but it was one of the truest things she's ever said.

Alex sniffled and pulled away just enough to see Olivia. Then she leaned in and kissed Olivia. Olivia was caught off guard, but as soon as she realized what was happening, she pulled Alex so close that there was no space between their bodies.

Olivia deepened the kiss and deftly pulled the IPod out of Alex's pocket. She somehow plugged it in without Alex knowing and pressed play.

Alex pulled away smiling, "You're sneaky."

"I wanted to see if this song was worth reenacting," Olivia replied with a smirk.

_Put me on the table  
Make me say your name  
If I can't remember  
Then give me all your pain  
I can sit and listen  
Or I can make you scream  
Kiss it and make it better  
Just put your trust in me  
_

Olivia pulled Alex close again, whispering in her ear, "You got a table?"


End file.
